The Last Battlestar
by asqwerty3345
Summary: Galactica wakes up in the future under very odd conditions and goes forth to protect humanity. I'm not very good at describing things so go ahead and have a look at my first story. Criticism is welcome so i can work the kinks out.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Notes-**

 **This is my first story and was created on a whim so please take that into account when you read it. All criticism is welcome because that is needed to improve. Rated M just to be safe because war turns out to be really violent.**

 **Legal Stuff-**

 **Battlestar Galactica is owned by Sci-fi and Kancolle is owned by DMM so please don't send a corporate hit squad after me.**

The thing about battlestars is that they are tough, very tough. This is the thought that passed through Galactica's mind as she came ever closer to the star of her people's new home. They were her people, and she had guarded them during the exodus from the colonies after the cylons had burned them. She, in the end had defeated them at their colony. She had done so much in her nearly 55 years of service, fought many battles, and now after so long, she was finally going to be able to rest. She would finally be able to sleep. All of the other ships that had made it this far had already broken up in the intense heat and radiation as the fleet. She remarked that after so much damage, her meters think armor still protected her now, even if it was being stripped away at an ever increasing rate. Once it failed, her death, along with that of her sole passenger. Her flight pods had already been gutted and…. well there it went, along her port ventral thruster, the weakened armor melted through and detonated the entire engine, causing a massive cascading explosion that ripped through her entire engineering section causing ever greater damage and ever greater exposure to the suns heat. A mere 3.5 seconds after the breach of the hull, her fusion reactor went super critical, causing a new sun to be briefly born and with that, Galactica's existence became nothing but light and silence.

"AHHHHHHHRRRRRR AHHHHHHHRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR" A pair of eyes shot open when the annoying sound wouldn't and beheld a rather insistent little sea bird that was much too close for comfort and a hand shot out to shoo the bird away. As the annoying pest flew off shock was the only thing that Galactica felt

"hand…", more shock was felt when words expressed the shock. The hand came up to and felt the mouth that had spoken the word

"Mouth", a few moments passed

"Mout…..ph ph ph", she spits out several strands of long brown hair that had ended up in her mouth.

"I have a mouth…..frak…. I have a mouth…how is this possible", she says from her position lying on her side she looked around.

"Where am I", she pondered as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and began looking around.

"well this is a pretty little spot of paradise", she said while looking around at the tropical beach she was resting upon. After looking around she turned her attention to her body. The flight suit that covered her body was instantly recognizable. It was a colonial flight suit with the top portion tied around her waist. Combat boots were on her feet and on her top was covered by a green t-shirt that accentuated her breasts.

"this is certainly new", she chuckled out.

"well I guess I am girl…I think Starbuck would be envious of these….hells I think even Adama would have paused for a second to look", she chuckled this last part.

After several seconds of laughing she noticed something odd. On her back was a bulky back pack. On both sides of it were what looked a lot like her old flight pods. There were also several heavy turrets on the mini-flight pods and around her shoulder area. "Odd", was all she said as she craned her head around to look at the contraption. "Battlestar back pack…. he he, that's witty", she laughed at her own wit

"Looks like it's in its retracted mode", after a slight pause while she felt around trying to activate it she gave up. Pouting she looked around more at the surroundings while thinking of what to do.

"I wonder how to get this to work", she says starting to get a bit annoyed by its lack of activity. After several minutes on thinking about what to do an idea pops into her head

"Maybe if I just think about deploying it will", She starts concentrating hard on making the rig deploy

" _Deploy Deploy Deploy Deploy Deploy Deploy Deploy Deploy Deploy Deploy come on just deploy De…",_ her insistent thought is cut off by the sound of the flight pod deploying and coming down to rest at around 90 degrees of the original positon.

"I could use them as arm rests if it wasn't for the turrets", she thinks out loud while examining the pods. She fiddles with one of the turrets causing it to shift.

"Well, I wonder if these can fire", she stands up and walks a bit closer to the shore. "well only one way to find out…..that…rock looks like it's giving me a funny look" she says while grinning.

"Fire…..turret A…", she says a bit unsure of how to get the weapons to work. Almost automatically after the order is given turret A orientates towards the rock and fires a salvo right into it causing it to explode into tiny bits showering everything for about a hundred feet with dirt and rock fragments.

"Frak….that was a bit explosive", she says as bits of rock pelt and dirt bounce off of her. She walks over to the edge of the small crater that was created as result of her fire. "I won't be shooting that at anyone any time soon…if I ever run into anyone", she walks off down the beach a bit further coming to a small tide pool.

"Well I guess I can use that as a mirror" she says as she leans over the calm water and looks at her reflection. The face looking back is that of a nineteen or twenty year old girl. Long light brown hair that came down to her mid back framed her face and a pair of dark red eyes stared back from her reflection. A head band like array sits the top of her head.

"Everything looks normal expect for those eyes because I know they don't usually come in the shade but I guess that's just how they are and the array thing look like a DRADIS array, odd, I wonder why that's on my head", she says as another thought pops into her head "I sure have been talking to myself a lot, I wonder if this is normal….probably not, but there is no one around to call me insane so who cares" she starts to walk off down the beach to see how big the island is when she looks down at the flight pods "I should retract those so I don't accidental pop off a shot", she thinks about the pods retracting and much quicker than the first time she tried to deploy them. "Well I guess will go this way and see what's over there", She starts whistling the colonial navy theme as she walks down the beach.

"Doctor, where is the ship girl", an angry voice barked.

"I don't know admiral, all the reading show that it should have worked, the machine is working perfectly fine….but I don't know where she is", a panicking voice says.

"Well you better damn well find out or I will have you kicked out of this program, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME", the final bit coming out as a roar.

"Yes sir, I understand sir, I'll find out what happened", the scientist squeaks out.

"You better" the Admiral says with venom in his voice.

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Here chapter two. I hope the lot of you like it. Please like and review. All questions and comments are welcome.**

 **Legal stuff: I don't own Kancolle or Battlestar.**

"Huh" she paused, "that certainly is an unexpected sight," Galactica said looking at the rising moon.

"I wonder how long it has been since…." She cut herself off as she started to think about her arrival in system. All the faces and ships that were gone forever, never to see the world that they fought so hard to arrive at, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused as one particular ship comes to mind "Pegasus", she said softly, a slight waver in her voice. Her suddenly morose mood was cut off by a loud whistling sound that penetrated into her funk and gained her attention.

She slowly turns her head to see what was making the sound "whaaaaaAHHH", she jumps back in shock to dodge the green tracer that barely misses her head by mere inches and she falls on her back. The round flies into the tree line and detonates shredding several trees and throwing flaming tree bits in every direction.

Pieces of tree bounce off of her as she pushes herself up. Coming to a knee she spots the….creatures that had fired at her. The light of the full moon illuminates the creatures, showing off their freakish forms.

Her morose mood of a few seconds prior was replaced by a burning rage that someone had just tried to snuff out her new existence. "DID YOU FRAKERS JUST SHOOT AT ME", she yelled as her rig started to deploy.

They did not respond to her and as the second wave of tracers zipped in, Galactica smiled, for even though her heart was full of sorrow, she had found the one thing that could distract her from it, and with that, she plunged herself back into the fires of war and opened fire on her new enemy.

* * *

"Bucky, whhhhyyy are we out so late" Kongo complained.

"Kongo-san, we are out here because we have night patrol tonight" Fubuki said

"Buutt itss sooo boring", Kongo yawned out "What do you think Akagi" she asked after her yawn finished.

"I think it's a beautiful night" Akagi said staring up at the endless billions of stars that made up the band of the Milky Way that stretched from horizon to horizon.

"I agree Akagi-san, it really is very beautiful" Fubuki smiled, looking up at the stars too.

Kongo, who was not staring at the stars, but instead looking around for something to catch her attention notices flashes on the horizon. "Hey….what's that over there?".

"What?" Akagi asked, turning her attention away from the endless stunning beauty of the sky and down towards the sea.

"Over there" Kongo pointed towards what she saw.

Akagi squinted her eyes to try and see better "I don't know", she paused "But we should go have a look to find out". With that she changes her course so that they can find out.

"What is it Akagi-san" Fubuki asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I don't kn-", Before she could finish the sentence her Air radar began to blare. She looked at Kongo.

"I detect them too" She whispered, her voice lost its usual playfulness and became serious.

On the edge of the small squadrons radar distance, a large number of Abyssals were detected moving in the direction of the light show at flank speed.

"Where are they going" Fubuki asked, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Kongo looked at her map, "there is an island in that direction" she looked back in the direction of the flashes.

"We need to find out what is going on", Akagi paused "But we need to be careful though".

Kongo and Fubuki nodded in response.

 **20 minutes later**

Now closer, the little squadron could see better the battle that was taking place. The sheer amount of flak fire was amazing, but they had yet to come close enough to view the source.

"Who could the Abyssals be fighting?" whispered Fubuki.

"Either a very large fleet or" Akagi paused, her voice also a whisper.

"Or what?" Kongo questioned.

"I don't know…." She said thinking.

"Maybe you should launch a scout plane to find out" Fubuki added in.

Akagi looked at Fubuki, and then looked back at the ongoing light show "Yes, good idea Fubuki" she smiled at the destroyer.

"Thank you Akagi-san" Fubuki said with a light blush on her cheeks.

After a small huff, Akagi pulled out the recon plane and stringed it. With and exhale, she released it and send it flying done range. After a second the arrow burst into flames and turned into a B5N1 scout. The plane quickly gained altitude and started heading towards the battle.

* * *

" _Scratch one"_ Galactica thought as another salvo streaked out and blew off a Chi-class's head clean off. As this closest enemy fell lifeless down into the water, it gave Galactica a small moment to look about to assess the situation. The beach that had been scenic tropical paradise a mere thirty minutes earlier now looked more like a burning moonscape.

"Well frak, so much for my tropical retirement" After a short pause she started to laugh when she realized how ridiculous that statement was coming from her.

Her momentary laughter was ended when she heard the approach of another abyssal bomber squadron. She did not hear the approach of another single aircraft, but little did she know it would bring her salvation.

As the bombers dived in, Galactica point-defense and heavy cannons opened up on the odd looking craft. Before most of bombers could reach their drop point they were shredded by tracers and flak bursts. Two bombers did get threw and released their bombs at Galactica. The First bomb was destroyed by point-defense fire and the second missed, but the third and fourth bombs hit. One struck her port flight pod and the other hit her shoulder turret. The blasts caused her to lose her balance and fall forwards on to her hands and knees

"AHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWWW" she moaned out as she tried to recover from the blasts. With her ears ringing she looked up and spotted five Abyssals approaching to finish her off.

"Well Shit, this run was a bit short" She mumbled to herself. Looking at her imminent executioners and realizing she couldn't win this fight a strange calm feel over her and she closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

* * *

"KONGO, FIRE NOW" Akagi yelled as she watched the unknown shipgirl go down and she realized that she was going to be killed unless they acted immediately.

Kongo, who was receiving targeting data from the recon plane, gave Akagi an affirmative and fired her 36cm guns sending eight high explosive shells towards the unwitting Abyssals. It took the shells five and a half seconds to reach their targets.

* * *

As Galactica sat there on her hands and knees she heard a whistle of incoming shells and she flinched at the explosion, but to her confusion, instead of being dead, little bits of debris were pelting her. She opened her eyes and slowly raised her head to see what had happened to her executioners and to her total surprise, they were all in varying states of dying from rather horrific looking wounds.

"Huh", she mumbled out as a wave of fatigue hit her. She rolled on to her side and passed out from using up all of her energy reserves. As she slipped into unconscious she briefly wondered who her mysterious, but the deep sleep the quickly took her drove away those thoughts.

* * *

"Good shot Kongo" Akagi complemented viewing the direct hits she had scored.

"Thank you", Kongo responded. Looking about for a second, she finally rested her gaze on the island. "Come on chaps, let's go see who this girl is, I wonder what she will be like".

"Ok Kongo-san, I'll go ahead and scout it out." Fubuki said wanting to do something helpful.

"Be careful Bucky, you don't know what might be out there" Kongo said in a playful tone.

Time Skip

Fubuki, with her much greater speed when compared to the other arrived quickly to yet unknown girls location. As she scanned the wreaked islands shore she spotted the girl laying on the shore. Fearing the worst Fubuki accelerated to the shore, and upon reaching it she ran up to the girl, and on reaching her, she was relieved to see the rise and fall of her chest and the flaring of her nostrils with each exhale. As she looked over the girl, she noticed the odd writing on the side of her rigging.

"Ga….Lak...tica", she said trying to pronounce the odd name "Is that your name" she asked, no response forthcoming. Several minutes later Akagi and Kongo arrived on scene.

"Well she sure looks beat up" Kongo pointed out as she moved up to the girl.

"What class do you think she is" Fubuki asked out load.

"Well, with those guns, I'd think she is a battleship, and she looks about the same size as Yamato" Kongo responded.

"It's not safe here so we should get moving, Kongo, you should carry her since she in unconscious" Said a suddenly cautious Akagi.

"Ok" Kongo said as she started to pick heft the girl up. She had to stop and readjust because the girl was much heavier than she expected. After a minute or so she was ready and signaled the others that it was time to leave, and with that, they began their journey back to the navel base.


	3. Chapter 3 Progress Update

**Update from the Author:**

I just felt like i should inform you people that i am still working hard on chapter 3 but i am currently taking a online french course to remove a failed grade so i can apply to collage. This has been what has been eating up the majority of my free time and has been sapping all my creative juices. After this month i will be done with it and i will be free to continue forward a full speed. You should expect the next chapter by early December. Thank you and have a glorious day.

 **As previously stated, if you have an idea about the story, i would love to hear it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here you all go, a thanksgiving present.**

"Ship to ship, Colonial priority one channel. Send hostile challenge and ID then put your reply up on the speakers." Adama ordered looking at Lieutenant Dualla.

"Attention, unknown vessel, This is the Battlestar Galactica. Identify yourself, or we will fire upon you." Dualla said into her comm, the stress of the moment clear in her voice. Galactica felt the tension of her bridge crew as the seconds ticked away, and in truth, she was not immune from the feeling.

"Range now 1,700, sir." Gaeta announced, watching the DRADIS screen like a hawk. Seconds after his announcement the speakers on the bridge crackled into life and an unexpected voice spoke.

"This is the Battlestar Pegasus to the ship claiming to be Galactica. Please respond" The static disrupted voice announced. The bridge crew looked each other in shock. Colonel Tigh was the first to speak up. "Pegasus, how could that be? The entire fleet was destroyed."

"Give me direct contact" Adama said as he picked up the ship-to-ship phone. "Pegasus, this is Galactica actual. Authenticate identity with recognition codes immediately"

Dualla looked at her work stations readout "Sir…." She paused in disbelief "I'm receiving Colonial recognition codes…..they're authentic" She said in shock at what she beheld. It was in that moment, for the first time since the Fall of the Colonies that Galactica felt hope and it was also at this moment that Galactica woke up from her dream.

Galactica came back to her senses and an insistent beeeep beeeep beeeep brought her back into reality. Her eyes opened and the bright light caused her to wince in pain as her pupils rapidly constricted. She closed her eyes and only opened them again when the pain went away. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw that she was in a sterile white room with assorted medical equipment around her bed and a window right in front of her that overlooked a large harbor. Feeling an odd sensation from her hand she lifted up to look at it. What she noticed was an IV that was going into a vein in the top of her hand. Following the tube out of her hand it terminated at a drip bag with writing that she couldn't make heads or tails of.

" Huh" she mumbled softly slowly pulled off the covers to expose her body. The colonial flight suit she had been wearing had been replaced by a light green medical gown that was strangely reminiscent of those that had been carried in her own ship board hospital.

After a few seconds she tried to get out of the bed but she found that she really didn't have the strength to get up so she grabbed the pole that was holding up the IV bag and used it to scoot herself along the ground towards the door.

Commander Ben Mallory was having a horrible day. Not only was that annoying Japanese shipgirl still trying to gain his affections, but his workload had gone thru the roof ever since the training patrol had brought back an unknown. He had filed his report back to the Pentagon but he had gotten orders from both the Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs and the Director of the CIA to keep her existence secret. He didn't have any clue what that was all about but knowing it was way above his paygrade, did not question the orders. He was currently going to interview the girl to obtain more information about her identity. As he walked towards the hospital room where she was. He reached the door and opened it.

Galactica was proud of herself because she had made it all the way to the door after only collapsing twice. Propping herself up she reached at the door knob and grabbing it, she was pulled along with the door as it flew open. The momentum she had suddenly gained sent her sliding into the wall right across from the door head first, sending stars splashing thru eyes leaving her stunned on the ground.

Commander Mallory could only stare in shock. The girl he was coming to see was now splayed out on the ground reeling from smashing head first into the wall. Without thinking he leaned down to help her up. Upon touching her shoulder to try and help her up, flashes of events flew threw his mind. So many images and events and history. He fell back on to his rear and just sat there while he tried to comprehend what he had seen. What he saw couldn't be. It was impossible. All he could do is just stare at the girl who was cradling her head after bashing it into the wall. "Um...are you ok" was all he could work out after shaking his head a few times, trying to clear it out.

Looking up, her arms still cradling her head, Galactica looked at the man for a few seconds then she opened her mouth to respond and after a second to clear her throat she did. "I'm ok i think…. my head hurts" She mumbled out rubbing her head.

"Where am i" she questioned after a few seconds of thinking.

"You're in the naval hospital in the Yokosuka naval district" he responded quickly.

"Where is that?" she asked him.

"Japan" he responded.

"Where is that?" she asked again.

"Asia" he responded, a bit uneasy about this line of questioning.

"Where is that" she asked getting confused.

"Earth….." he responded slowly, the odd images still on the forefront of his concinnous and making him quite uneasy.

"Oh…" Galactica spoke, mulling this new bit of information. "Could you, uhhh help me up, my legs a weak right now." she said, embarrassed by her momentary weakness.

"Yeah...Yeah" he said picking her up and then walking her back to her bed.

"Um thanks" she said. After an awkward pause Mallory spoke up.

"Sooooooo….can you explain what i saw when i touched you" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about

"When i tried to help you up right after you hit the wall….well i saw a lot of really insane stuff, i was wondering if you could explain it to me."

"What did you see?" she asked him.

The next hour or so was taken up by Mallory explaining what was pumped into his mind with Galactica just staring at him in rapt fascination as he told her, what was essentially her life story. It was almost disturbing how precisely he described it and Galactica started to get uneasy to closer to the end of it he got. When he finally ended, Galactica let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Any of that mean anything to you" he asked.

"Yeah….Yeah it does" she responded weakly.

"Ok...well, i have some things i need to do so, umm just stay here i guess" he said awkwardly as he walked out.

"Bye" Galactica said as she turned to look out the window. "This just keeps getting odder and odder" she thought to herself with a sigh.

 **Please like and review**


	5. Chapter 4 part one

**A/N: Guess what, i'm not dead, just very busy with applying to college and being a lazy bastard, so here's chapter 4 part one because you can wait another month for part two.**

Commander Mallory walked down the hallway totally flabbergasted. What he had seen was, well impossible, but that shipgirl, Galactica, was her name, had told him it was all true. He'd heard that sometimes, when a person came in physical contact with a shipgirl they would see her past, but it had only ever happened one or two times that he had ever heard of. It still didn't mean that he was having trouble accepting what he had seen. It didn't sit well with him, the sheer otherness of it almost made him queasy. But he guessed everything that had happened over the last five years could be considered insane. The abyssals had appeared out of nowhere and had effectively stopped all maritime activity and there was little the combined navies of the could do to stop them. It took almost the entire British and French fleets to keep the english strait clear. For almost an entire year the world watched in horror as the world fell apart, the military heavyweights of the world blundering along trying to come with some wonder weapon that would beat the abyssals. A japanese scientist had approached the military with an, admittedly, insane idea. They resurrect the souls of warships to fight the abyssals. He was laughed out. Mallory remembered when a buddy of his had told him what the scientists had proposed. He'd laughed his ass off. Then the mad bastard went and did it. He summoned the first Shipgirl and with that, something that had be laughed off as insane one day was being given billions of dollars of funding the next. When word of what the military was going, well people were, well confused would probably be the best word. There were those who screamed about how it was heresy and the work of satan but no one really listens to those types, but for the majority, they were entirely flabbergasted by the very concept that ships, well warships at least, had souls.

Now it almost seemed normal. He'd had a lot of contact with ship girls and he'd almost gotten used to it, but there are also moments of unreality that hit him. He shook his head and walked into his office and sat down at his deck and booted up his computer and began writing his report to his superiors.

Nagato was angry. The admiral had decided to have her read and fill out a five thousand report and then he had the gall to ask her to go down and check in on the mystery ship girl who had be brought back by patrol unit. She had to listen to Kongou, Akagi, and Fubuki all tell their version of event, write it down, and then send the reports. She, one of the Big Seven, and she had been reduced to a damned secretary and she hated it.

She reached the hospital room where the girl was staying and through open the door, and she beheld the girl who was laying in bed with a tray on her lap with assorted food on her lap and a cup of pudding in one hand with the spoon in her mouth staring at her with a look of surprise on her face.

The girl slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth, "Um hello, how can i help you", she asked in a soft voice.

Nagato was silent for a long moment before she spoke "Yes you can, starting with who you are, and what your doing on MY base", she said putting extra emphasis on my.

"I'm Galaaa…", she said as she put down her utensil and gave the women her complete stammering stop when she took in her appearance.

"What?", Nagato as her anger flared anew her tone angry,

"Your….your...your clothes", Galactica managed sputter out as her face blushed.

"Whaaaaat….", Nagato blurted out in shock.

"Your...", she paused trying not to say something rude"your clothes...how can you go about dressed with so little on", Galactica managed to get out as her blush intensified the longer she looked at the women.

Nagato was completely taken aback this and looked at the women and then down at herself looking at her clothing and then back up at the women. "What wrong with my clothes", She grated out.

"It's", again she paused trying to come up with something that wouldn't be insulting "indecent" she finally settled on thinking it would be the least inflammatory.

Nagato's eyes almost bulged and she stormed right up into the woman's face, "My clothes are WHAT?", She gritted out, her anger becoming an almost physical thing.

"Their inde.." She didn't finish because Nagato slapped her. The sting of it left Galactica speechless until she realized that this women just slapped her and well... she did not like that one bit at all, not one bit. "You bitch", Galactica said with her voice full indignant fury.

 **As always like and review on PM me if you have any ideas or questions.**


	6. Chapter 4 part two

**A/N Hey readers, guess what, i finisehd writing chapter four, also i got into collage, so yeah me. Standard disclaimer, i own nothing, don't said a corporate death squad after me.**

Cheerfully humming a of nonsensical tune she had just made up, Kongou walked down the hallway holding a tray that had her personal tea set along with assorted pastries. She had heard that the new girl was finally awake and she had decided, that she Kongou would be the first to greet her, and give her some good old fashion English hospitality. She smiled as she was but a few steps from the door the the room where the girl was but she stopped and frowned when she heard a crash and bangs coming from inside the room.

"BLOODY HELL" she yelled as she dropped the tray as she jumped backwards to avoid the the door as it and parts of the wall exploded outwards and crashed into the opposing wall with a loud crash. Stunned she looked from the crater in the wall to the pile of rubble laying at the base of the wall. It was then she saw Nagato who looked worse for wear partially covered by the door and very clearly unconscious.

"She started it," a sheepish voice from inside the room spoke out. Turning slowly she saw the very person she had been coming to see standing in the middle of a ruined hospital rubbing the back of her head with a very embarrassed look on her face. "She slapped me."

"Uh huh…." Kongou mumbled out as she looked back to the roughed up Nagato who was starting to stir. Leaning down she shook Nagato's shoulder.

"Wake up Nagato" she said as she shook her shoulder. She did this for a few seconds until Nagato's dark red eyes opened slowly and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Uggghhhhhh" Nagato moaned as she pushed the steel door off of herself and sat up.

"Did you start a fight with our guest?" she asked.

"Wha…." she got out as she shook her head a bit, "What?" Nagato asked her more clear than it was a few seconds before.

"Did you start a fight with our guest" Kongou asked again, her voice usually pleasant containing clear irritation over the whole situation and her destroyed tea set in particular, it had been a gift from the people of Barrow-in-Furness on the, the city she had been built, on the anniversary of her being original hull being launched, so she was well within her rights to be a bit angry over it loss.

"She insulted me.." Nagato said quickly noticing the the usually pleasant and cheerful Kongou was not her normal self at that moment.

"How did she insult you?" She asked looking back to the girl in ruined room who was looking quiet embarrassed at the moment.

"She said i was dressed like a whore" Nagato said defensively.

"I did not." Galactica said from the hole in the wall which she was now standing just inside of.

"Yes you did." Nagato said back.

"No I didn't" the Galactica said starting to raise her voice.

"Yes you did" Nagato said starting to rise from the rubble.

"No i di…"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" Kongou yelled at the both of them. The shut both of the up rather quickly but for entirely different reasons. Galactica at the sheer forcefulness of the voice and Nagato because well, she had never heard Kongou raise her voice before and it stunned her. "You," she said pointing at Galactica, "what did you say" her voice, while not being as loud, still held the steel of a few seconds earlier.

"I said she was dressed indecently" Galactica said quickly, responding instinctively to forcefully, commanding voice of those new girl.

Hearing this, Kongou slowly turned her head to look a Nagato. After a few seconds of taking in the now ruined state of her clothing she began to loudly laugh.

"What are you laughing atttttt…" Nagato said as she looked down at what Kongou was laughing at, her face turning a deep red when she realized that her cloths had not survived smashing through a wall and door intact. She was infact, to her horrified minds realization a few fibers away from being nude. Covering herself quickly with her hands and arms.

Galactica seeing the state of girl who was apparently named Nagato, she looked about quickly to find something to cover the girl with. Pulling open a cabinet she found some neatly stacked spare medical gowns. Grabbing one she rushed over Nagato and tossed it at her. "Cover yourself quickly, your indecent."

Looking up her face still blushed Nagato grabbed the gown and quickly covered herself. She turned pale when she spotted a very angry looking Admiral followed by a pair of MPs marching down the hallway.

"Looks like you two are in trouble" Kongou said with a chuckle as stood up and dusted herself off so that she, at least would be presentable in the presence of a very clearly pissed off admiral.

 **Thus Concludes Chapter 4. I got it down peoples, now it can stop bugging me. Wel** **l at least until i start chapter 5, but who knows when i will finish that considering i have some other ideas bouncing around in more overactive school. As always please favorite, follow, and review because it is fun to read what you people have to say about my work. PM me if you have any suggestions, questions, or if you just want to chat. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Its a new Chapter, its a new chapter. After a rocky last few months i have finally gotten through the writers block that has been blocking me. So here's chapter 5. I hope you lot enjoy it and please Favorite, Follow, and leave a comment. In other news I am looking for someone who would like to be my beta to help me with the story. Please send me a PM if you want the position.**

Galactica watched as the man approached. She almost instinctively knew that this man was at least some sort of officer from…..well she couldn't describe it, perhaps its was his age or the amount of adornment on his uniform. The stormy look on his face was slightly imposing and from a quick glance over at the other at the women she had been fighting with told her that she was uncomfortable with his presence and his apparent attitude.

"What is going on here Nagato?" the officer said as he looked around a the scene.

"Umm…." Nagato said trying to keep her voice level while she tried to come up with way to explain what had gone on.

"Well?" He pushed.

"She hit me" Galactica spoke up figuring. Nagato gave galactica a look that could cause a lesser mortal to burst into flames.

"Whaaa….you…"

"Well did you?" the officer asked with a disappointed frown.

"Yes" Nagato responded grudgingly.

"And what possessed you to make you think you could do that"

"She…"

"No" He bluntly cut her off ."don't go blaming others for your issues Nagato….and why are you wearing that hospital gown" He said finally noticing the pea green hospital gown she had put on.

"Umm…" She looked down as she realized that she really didn't want to talk about what had happened out loud.

"Spit it out" He growled losing his patience with his secretary but before she got a chance to respond he looked over at Galactia and really acknowledged her existence for the first time, "And who might you be?" asked noting this this women was at first glance looked to be taller than Yamato or Musashi.

"I'm Galactica…and who might you be?" Galactica asked bluntly

The officer was a bit taken aback by the bluntness of the quest but he quickly recovered "I am Admiral Hashimoto, the commander of my base….and i can see you have met my secretary" he said giving Nagato a bit of a glare.

"Oh...she's your secretary" Galactica muttered while she tried to figure out how she should deal with this...admiral as he call himself "She got a bit of a temper"

"NO I DO NOT" Nagato all but yelled at Galactica hearing this.

"Nagato, you're going to to walk out of here and back to your quarters and you're going to sit there and think about your behavior until i decided you have calmed down" the Admiral said glaring icily at Nagato

"Your...you're putting me in time out?" Nagato sputtered out.

"If you want to view it that way, then yes" he said coldly "Now get out of my sight"

Not saying anything but giving a glare to Galactica for this women had caused her nothing but problems she walked down the hallway and disappeared around a corner.

Watching her leave the admiral turned back to Kongou and the other women who had identified herself as Galactica.

"So Galactica, that's what you called yourself isn't it" Galactica gave a nod so he continued "Why don't you tell me who you are and what your are doing on my base"

"I don't really know where to start" She answered simply because in truth she didn't.

Before the general could explode on her Kongou spoke up "When we found her she was unconscious so why not start with the first thing your remember"

"Yes start there" the admiral gave Kongou a glare but she just returned it with a sweet smile.

"Well i guess it began when i woke up…" She started telling them everything that had happened after the moment she woke up on that beach.


End file.
